Pink (Planet)
History When Pink was a beginner planet, the other three planets, Golden, Kisu, and Adeio had already been formed and had started evolution. Pink was the smallest planet in the system and often talked about by nearby systems as it grew. This was around, in Earth's timeline, 1980's to 1990's. Only a few species lived there, mostly breeds of insects, mixed rats. Around Earth's timeline of the 2010's to 20's, Pink was colonized by a group of Helidox women, called the "Mothers". Soon after, the women crafted an early city named Torgue that was soon populated by another species called Skelets. This was around Earth's timeline of 2050 to 2055. Skelets and Helidox coexisted for years before there was any conflict. When this conflict did arise, it was between the Skelets and what would soon become known as UA, or unidentified alien. The conflict lasted a few hundred years before the UA learned that settling down on the planet instead of trying to overthrow it would be a better solution, so that's exactly what they did. This war would be classified as The Blink. This UA would become a species called Nightcrawlers, a species similar to what humans would describe vampires as in fairytales. Around Earth's timeline of 3400, Earth started to deteriorate severely. Helidox's had discovered Pluto, a planet on the outside of the solar system Earth was in. Pink was about 83% more advanced than Earth, and was already crafting transportation devices that would move beings from place to place extremely quickly. One of these places that the inhabitants of Pink wanted to go was Earth, but because of an explosion on Earth around 3900, Helidox's were slowed down from getting close to Earth. At this point, Earth was being inhabited by their own UA from nearby solar systems closer than Pink, so not only were humans destroying the planet, but UA that didn't care about life itself were as well. Close to 4250, the Helidox's devices were able to get to Earth's moon, and after setting up another transportation device there, moved to Earth. Earth was red, decaying, and had only 14% of the water that was there when Pink started forming in its own solar system. Around 4300, a single Helidox had become close to one of the humans, gaining their trust and proving to them all they wanted to do was help. This Helidox was known as the bridge between Pink and Earth, or Anerys. They gained the trust of a human named Reagan, a political leader that was number one in her efforts to stop the apocalypse from coming to Earth (as if it hadn't already). In 4312, Reagan and Anerys gave life to a mixed species named Nora. Nora was taken back to Pink as well as Reagan around 4324, Anerys gathering what they needed to start the effort towards saving Earth as a planet (disregarding the people inhabiting it). On the journey back to Torgue after coming back from Earth, Reagan became severely ill, and spread the disease to Nora after a month. Anerys spent night and day trying to save them, but in the end only Nora survived. Reagan was ashed and spread across the Granite Sea, which blessed the sea for eternity (due to what Anerys called 'true love'). It seemed as if Nora had survived, but what Anerys had no idea about was the disease had stopped affecting her on the inside, but was eating away at her eyes. Anerys discovered the damage a year after Reagan passed away, and began research immediately. Nora, to Anerys, was small for her age, which was documented in 4333 as 21. However, Nora was the size of a small child. Her eyes, at a young age, were golden, however once she gained the disease, they became black and rotten. Anerys called this disease the Angel Virus. Eventually, in 4450, Anerys passed away, and by the few laws on Pink, the planet belonged to Nora. Nora, being a cross of a Helidox and a human, was a species called Angel, and the first of her kind. She disappeared after 4900 from Pink, leaving no trace of Anerys, Reagan, or herself. The only person that knew about this was Anerys' brother, Lukas, who, in Nora's place, ruled over Pink and drove the planet to success. Around 5300, Lukas and his colleagues had counted the population on Earth (humans) to be 349, while the UA being an estimated 4,900,300. Lukas decided to send a troop in 5331 to go retrieve the last three scientists left on Earth. Two of the scientists were a married couple, Layla and Charlie, while the third scientist was a UA in disguise as a human (with good intentions, truly, this is not an exaggeration). This UA was a Pefawn. Layla was expecting a son when she was asked to go with the other scientists by Lukas, but Lukas agreed it would bring good luck to give life on a planet that was not their own. So Lukas, the UA, Charlie and Layla were transported back to Pink in 5332. Once home in Torgue, the three scientists created a solution to Earth's issues- which was basically an infestation chemical that could banish the UA and bring the Earth back to life. This chemical was eventually called Stelaplex. Stelaplex was created in 5336. Layla gave birth to Daniel during the process of creating Stelaplex, in 5333, but due to circumstances, she gave him to Lukas as a baby and told him to never tell Daniel about his parents or his race (full-moon human). Layla and Charlie were transported back to Earth in 5341, and both passed away in the year of 5356. Lukas took care of Daniel until he passed away in 5347, and Daniel was given to a pair of Sen parents, Ryan and Grace. From here on, the history belongs to Daniel.